Your Best Chance
by northpeach
Summary: 9 months after a difficult pregnancy, Zelena gives birth to baby Merida. Robin is loyal, but Zelena knows they don't belong together, he belongs with his True Love, Regina, but his Honor Code says he belongs with Zelena and the baby. (OQ friendly.. Character Redemption Fic) Based off of 4x19 (Officially AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! CheshireTheFictionist here and I've come with a brand new story! Technically my first and official Alternate Universe fanfiction! An AU where Zelena has a baby! Robin and Zelena are together, but not completely... There seems to be a Madam Mayor around who's still in love with the beloved Outlaw! Enjoy!**

**A Place of High Honor**

_Dr. Whale returned, her child also returned with a patch of gingerous hair resting uncomfortably on the infant's head. Zelena looked longingly at the babe. It had been wrapped in a small blanket, cozy fabric to keep her beautiful child warm. It's tiny hand reached towards it's mother, holding her finger in it's petite and reddish hand. The little child cooed, as if it knew Zelena was in fact, the greatest and most important asset to the babe._

"_No, I can't take her..."_

_The woman with ruddy hair wept as the words passed her lips. She was wicked, unsuitable to raise such an innocent child. This child had potential and she knew it could be for good or for evil... She didn't want her child to become evil or wicked like her. The pain of her never having a Happy Ending was to much for Zelena to bear. This child had been born out of spite, her father Robin had in fact been in love with her sister, Regina. Too many memories. How would Regina take the child her sister had tricked Robin into helping her conceive? Would Regina take this child? What if she took it, only to throw it away after Zelena's impending death? Too many questions._

"_This is going to sound harsh, but no one else is going to want that baby, ma'am"_

_The doctor was right, no one in their right mind would take this baby. How she'd even thought otherwise, that was a bit too much hope. Hope. Zelena sighed, she'd had hope once, hope that she could change and be Good. It wasn't in the cards... The prophecy had predicted otherwise. She would always be wicked unless that cruel Author changed her Fate. If she ever had the chance to make him... No, ask him. She would. Zelena knew he was here in Storybrooke, lurking around somewhere. She would find him, change her Fate but more importantly, change her child's fate. For now, she would have to keep the small infant. But what of the babe's name? She hadn't thought to name the child, that would require some sort of bond... Something far too dangerous when you were seen as a threat to all. Still, she needed something to call the babe._

"_Merida..."_

"_What?"_

"_My child, her name will be Merida. For one day she shall achieve a place of high honor."_

_The doctor scoffed and the sides of her face began to burn. Her child **would **achieve greatness... She may have made mistakes, but Zelena would ensure that her baby Merida would always do what was right. She would give her child everything she never had... Hope. She would give her child hope. Hope for a brighter future, to be good, and to have a wonderful family. Family, of course... Would be only her and Merida. She knew that Robin and Regina would one day find themselves contempt in their Happily Ever After. Despite any Honor Code Robin and Regina agreed upon, Regina would still find herself falling into his arms, while Zelena sat lonely and growing old. It had seemed to be such a mistake to be impregnated by her sister's lover, but when she looked down at baby Merida, she saw no mistakes. Just one hungry little baby, crying to be held closer to it's mother._

"_We should take her, keep her overnight to watch..."_

_The doctor went to grab Merida and Zelena flinched. She knew that this may have been a protocol, but there was one too many people outside this hospital room would watch her baby. She had already become protective of her child and she held it closer, but truth be told, she was very weak from giving birth. It had only taken a gentle pull from doctor, to pry baby Merida out of her hands... Out of sight. He hadn't bothered to pull the curtains and when he opened the door, she could see everyone in the magical town crowd around the child. Some gazed into the room, shooting cold stares at Zelena. One in particular, pushed his way past the crowd and began to make his way into the room. Zelena closed her eyes... The man was stomping towards her until suddenly he stopped._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_N-Nothing Madam Mayor..."_

_Regina. Ever since the curse had been broken, she had tried to be good and after she had defeated Zelena with light magic, everyone called her a hero. Deep down, Zelena knew her sister was a hero, but admitting it hurt Zelena's pride. Her bitterness was the only thing she had. When Regina had offered her a second chance, she rejected it. Only to later be "killed" by Rumpelstiltskin or Gold... Who had tried killing her out of vengeance for his son, whose death was blamed on her. Apparently it was her fault that Belle and Baelfire had been so careless. They should have known that bringing him back would be a disaster. Of course, he thought he'd ridden of Zelena, but oh the contrary. He only rid of her physical form. Any sorcerer should have known it would take much more than turning the Wicked Witch into a china doll to kill her. No, he hadn't thought of that and so she was able to open the portal to the past, her spirit wandering aimlessly through the forest. She had meant to start over, to reinvent her life, but the darkness in her chose to destroy someone else's happiness. After all, it had been so easy... The portal had caught the Savior and Hook and of course, the Savior had to save someone, someone that was Zelena in disguise. All she had to do, was ruin any chance of Regina having a Happy Ending. Now she lay in a hospitabed, too weak to defend herself, yet Regina still stood to protect her._

"_I could have taken care of that bloody dwarf myself, sister."_

"_And kill him in the process? I think not. Besides, we both know you're too weak to use magic."_

_Regina was right. Lately she had been right about everything... Right about Zelena, right about Rumpelstiltskin, and right about the Savior. But Regina always thought the contrary, she thought that no matter how right she was, it couldn't change all the wrong things she had done. She hadn't regretted her wrongs, but that was only because her outcome had been Henry, her little prince. Perhaps her only regret was that Henry had to find out about the terrors she had committed. He had distanced himself, finding his "real mom" and it had hurt Regina to think she wasn't considered a "real mom". Of course, when she met his "real mom" it only made thing's worse. The Savior was his mother, a threat to Regina. After all, the Savior was the only one who could undo the curse and Henry had brought her to Storybrooke, interrupting Regina's entire world._

"_Has Robin seen her?"_

_Regina sighed, Robin was a tough subject... After all, he was her lover that had impregnated her wicked sister. Of course, had he known... He wouldn't have dared to lay a finger on her. He had moved on thinking he was with his wife, who had recently been brought back from the dead. He wanted to be with Regina, but situations called for other ideals. She had let him go. He needed to care for the sick Marian and little Roland in a place where there was no magic to harm her. Only to find out six weeks later that Marian was Zelena. Regina had been furious. She wanted to blast her sister to kingdom come, Zelena had threatened Robin and Regina would do anything to protect their Happy Ending._

"_No... He's outside with Roland."_

"_He let you come alone?"_

"_He's trying to do the honorable thing, Zelena..."_

"_I know, sister... And for that I am sorry."_

_Sorry. Regina always wondered if Zelena was truly sorry. For the past nine months, Zelena had thought to say it, but only now, did she apologize. Apologies were hard for Zelena... Apologizing to the family who had everything you didn't? It was the entire reason she had become evil. Apologizing would simply make her life pointless, yet she still apologized. What did this mean for her? Could she have a fresh start? A new outlook on life? Well, she still had to deal with Robin, who was only staying because of his "Honor Code". She knew if she hadn't have ever been pregnant, he would have left. When Zelena thought about it, she knew Robin may not have been her True Love, but she did love him. Not like Regina loved him, that could never happen... But what he did was honorable, to stay loyal to her child. That was it... She loved his loyalty and honor. Of course, there was a bit of darkness that also loved his loyalty, but not for the same reasons. No. Zelena wouldn't give in to any more temptation... She had hurt enough people. Practically everyone in Storybrooke. What she wanted right now, was to be redeemed. Redeemed like Regina had been. Of course, it would be a lot harder, especially when the people whispered behind your back. Whispers such as "rapist" or "life ruiner"... Zelena sighed, to become a redeemable person... A hero if you will, would be much harder than originally thought._

* * *

**So when I heard OUaT jumped on the Soap Wagon, I was just like: "Why the heck not!?" I can already hear the ERs cursing my name, but I PROMISE that this fiction will be for any fan of Zelena, Regina, and Robin. If you ship OutlawQueen then you'll definitely enjoy it, but I also want to point out that the relationship between Robin and Zelena will be friendly (WickedHood friendship maybe?) This is a redemption fiction so let me know what you think! Is Zelena truly redeemable? Don't forget to follow/favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my pretties, how are you holding on? Well, hopefully you're okay... I know everyone's still freaking out about the pregnancy situation and it looks like A&amp;E are gonna have this pregnancy canon, unless something changes. There's a lot of controversy, but I'm just thankful we get to see more of Zelena... I'm an ER and Hoodie, but I'm also a huge fan of Zelena... Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**For That I Am Grateful**

She slept so soundly, yet she still seemed so solemn. The muscles in her face were tight, her lips pressed together into a thin line... Robin wanted to wake her, she had been sleeping long enough. He thought the better of it. As soon as they went home, there wouldn't be any sleep. No doctors to help keep baby Merida calm. No... It would be long hours of staying awake, long hours to think about what it might have been like, had he stayed with Regina. Robin sighed. He couldn't change what he'd done... What Zelena had done. He had been so sure it was Marian until Regina had showed up at the apartment... Zelena really hadn't even tried denying her true identity. She knew he would have to stay, if only for the baby. It wasn't all bad... She was occasionally kind, a bit snappish at times and sarcastic in her own way. When he thought about it, there really wasn't much difference between Zelena and Regina. No, thoughts like that would send him to Dr. Hopper's office. Of course, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea... Roland obviously needed counseling and the drama between him and Zelena needed fixing. He thought about those months... Months where Regina and Zelena bickered and Emma had gone... Well, she wasn't well.

"I can help..."

"You've already taken care of Roland these past months... For that I am grateful, but there's not much more I think you can do".

She rested her head on his shoulder and per the usual, her smelled of apples. That was the thing, she **always** smelled of apples. He'd noticed it when he first met her... Of course, the first thing Regina noticed was that the thief smelled like forest. Their history together had been complicated. She had known that they belonged together, back before she became the evil queen, but she had been too frightened to go to him and introduce herself. Sometimes he wished she would have, it would have saved them so much trouble, but then he thought of Roland. Had Regina met him, he wouldn't have the boy, nor would Regina have Henry. Fate. It was a strange thing, of course, now he knew the Author could change things, but he had disappeared once again. That Author was always on the run... Zelena began to stir and slowly she woke up, batting her eyes so she could see more clearly. Robin greeted her with a weak smile. It was terribly weak, but at least he wasn't trying to kill her. She smiled back...

"Merida. When can I have her?"

"Well, it's a bit early to-"

"I want to see her."

Zelena didn't mean to sound harsh, but she had grown tired of being in the hospital. She rarely seen her newborn child and it irked her. It shouldn't have, but it did. She meant to give the babe a better home and now she would bring Merida with her and Robin. Two unsuitable parents. Two unsuitable parents who needed to go home. She sat up slowly, wary of the garment the doctor had her in. A gown of some sort, that didn't seem to fully cover in the back. Regina decided to leave the room, she probably wanted privacy to change... Robin however stayed behind, she was so weak, he knew it was up to him to help dress her.

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon?"

"What? You haven't spent enough time with your True Love? I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you."

There it was, that snappy and sarcastic tone Robin very much disliked. Regina had been sarcastic and snappy, but never to Zelena's extent. Zelena had her own personality and she wasn't afraid to show it... The drugs may have made her more tolerable, but now they would soon wear off. Of course, Zelena tried to make herself more tolerable to other, but she always had come off as whiny in the past. She vaguely remembered her father and how he would holler at her for whining or crying, things of that sort. He wasn't a kind man, but he did teach Zelena almost everything she knew... That is, until she met Rumpelstiltskin. She had been enchanted by the strange man and though she knew he would never love her, she listened to him, wondering if she learned enough, would he too begin to fall in love? On the contrary, he didn't think anything of the sort. She had wanted to cast his curse and to do that, she would have to give up what she loved most, and that just wouldn't do. Either way, Zelena was positive that Rumpelstiltskin had never felt anything for her... Too much baggage and his history with the Mills had been a bit too complicated.

"I'm sorry, I' just want to see Merida..."

''It's okay."

Okay. He was always okay. At least that's what he'd always told her. He had been okay with her pregnancy, okay with the Author and it drove Zelena mad. She was the exact opposite of okay, she was raging and broken, much worse than the others knew. She had a baby to raise, a man in love with another woman, and the Charmings to deal with. Snow and David would act so kind, trying to redeem themselves, especially after what happened with Lily and Maleficent. They'd practically be on their knees, trying to do good. It would be hard, of course... Zelena had once posed a threat to baby Neal and a mother could be unforgiving towards such things. Zelena didn't need a child to know that, she had seen it first hand. After all, she killed Baelfire and look what happened to her! She wondered if she would be anything like that. Probably. She would raise Merida to be good, but gods-forbid someone threaten her child, she wouldn't have any problems returning to her old ways. It was motherhood that had softened her. If you took that away, you'd be left with the old Zelena. The Zelena no one could ever learn to love. Zelena knew she was hard to love anyways, but this baby was her chance to make things right. This baby would be her chance at happiness.

"You ready to go?"

"More than you know..."

Robin helped Zelena up. She was changed back into the apparel she was used to, not something that felt like it would stick to your body. The two began to walk towards the door and Regina must have heard because she opened it for the both of them. So polite. Zelena wasn't sure if she was doing it for her or for Robin, but either way, she was grateful she even bothered. Zelena knew that had she been in Regina's shoes, she'd make them open the doors for themselves. She'd be bitter and angry... She was already an expert in both, she was surprised that Regina hadn't acted on her past. It would be the perfect excuse, even Henry would understand if she did.

"And where are you going?"

"Away from here. Far, far away."

"I'm afraid you still need to fill out a form, just because this is a magical town, doesn't mean everything is magically free, I run a business."

Zelena sighed. Dr. Whale already expected them to pay... She vaguely remembered as a little girl, living in Oz that her parents would have to pay great amounts to be healed. Of course, after she discovered how to control her magic, she hadn't any need for a healer. The wizard had been a fraud anyway... But before Merida's birth, Robin had asked her not to use magic. Something about the beauty of giving birth? It had been painful. She's taken medicines and they barely lessened the pain. She took the forms from his hand. Except they weren't bills.

"... A psychological evaluation? You're mad if you think I'm going to talk to a cricket about my problems."

"Unless you need to be court-assigned, Zelena, you will be starting the psych. eval. tomorrow morning."

Tomorrow morning? Who would take care of the baby? Would Robin be going with her? Maybe Regina would take care of baby Merida. Though she knew Regina wouldn't do the babe any harm, she didn't really want to part with the baby. It was an irrational thought, but what if the baby grew to love Regina more than her own mother? No. Zelena pushed those thoughts away... Merida would love her without Zelena forcing her to. She would know that her mother loved her just as much and even if her mum wasn't perfect, Zelena would always be there for her.

"Sister, would you mind looking after Merida tomorrow? I don't want to inconvenience you bu-"

"No, it's fine. I haven't held a baby in awhile... That may not sound reassuring, but I promise no harm will come to her."

"It better not..."

* * *

**So I didn't put it in italics this time, because I know that some people get headaches, so this is me attempting to make your life better and free of headaches! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the reviews if there is anything in particular that you'd like to see... For those of you who read my other FanFic (The Chronicles of Stable Child) I will still be working on that one, but I'm taking on two project at once, so wish me luck! They are both fwritten so differently and it's been a little weird, eh? Anyways, see you soon for another chapter of _Your Best Chance._**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Option To Decline**

"Alright, let's start of with the basics... What's your name?"

"What type of question is that? You know my name... Zelena Mills."

"I'm sorry, but these are the types of questions we have to ask"

Of course. Questions to determine whether she was crazy. Questions to see if she was fit to be a mother or fit to be a homicidal maniac. He asked her about her age. She was two years older than her sister. Had she been born two years later, she wouldn't have been in this office. This smug office with the cricket, who insisted on her calling him Archie or at least, Dr. Hopper. She may have decided to change her way, but she hadn't decided to start being nice. Calling him by his real name would have made him more human to her and connections like that, were often dangerous. She'd become attached to people before, but this cricket would not be one. No, she needed to distance herself, but more questions came at a much faster rate... Questions that made her feel vulnerable and some that made her feel defensive. The cricket was patient to listen, Zelena thought, but she wouldn't have her walls torn down so easily.

"How old were you when you found out you had magical abilities, Zelena?"

"I was five when I first took notice. I wandered off looking for berries and strayed too close to a lake... Fell off the side. Almost drowned"

Archie took down notes, he could tell Zelena felt vulnerable discussing her memories. He didn't know much about her childhood besides what she had told him that day. Questions of her mother and father in Oz put her in the most vulnerable state possible, as she tried to stray from the questions or avoid eye contact with him. He didn't want her to be so uptight, but alas, some people just were. They had hard shells to crack and their minds were like puzzles. Luckily, puzzles fascinated Archie and he was determined to solve the one sitting before him. He asked more questions... Questions about Cora and Regina, some about Rumpelstiltskin. There were so many bases to cover in such a short amount of time.

"How did you feel, when you found out you were pregnant?"

"I was happy, but for all the wrong reasons... I didn't think about the consequences."

"Consequences?"

Yes, the consequences... Everything came with strings attached and Zelena was no exception. Every wrongful decision she made darkened her heart or affected her future. Had she not become pregnant, she would be called a 'rapist' or the occasional 'SOB'. Yeah, the only good thing to come out of this pregnancy had been Merida. An innocent baby that could be so easily corrupted by it's struggling mother. It didn't make her happy to think that her daughter might turn out like her. She wouldn't tell Archie that, it was too personal to share. It tugged at her, but all she wanted was to pick Merida up from Regina's house and go home. She didn't care if Robin stayed behind, she only wanted to see her little girl after a long day. She imagined the little baby was hungry and the formula they'd offered Regina wasn't as good as the natural stuff. Archie could tell she longed to be with her child and he realized that he wouldn't have her full attention until she was positive that her baby was alright. He closed his book and stood up from his seat. He lent his arm for her to use to get up. She ignored it.

"I do believe I can manage to get up myself, cricket... Is your evaluation over already? I must say, I was half expecting you to keep me here until dusk, guessing you cracked?"

"Nothing of the sort... You're not focusing and it was wrong of Dr. Whale to send you so soon, especially when you've just had a baby."

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way... It's a bit of a walk to my sister's house. Too bad I haven't those magic slippers anymore!"

"Walk? Perhaps I could give you a lift?"

Zelena had gotten up and had just made it to the doorway, but she stopped when he heard his offer. Why would a cricket want to help her? She wasn't good and despite the terrible session they'd had, he still offered her away home. A bit unprofessional if she did say so herself. Someone with that job shouldn't be so close to his patients... Maybe Regina should have thought twice before cursing him as a psychologist. After all, in the Enchanted Forest, all he'd been was a cricket with a habit for doing the right thing, a conscious of sorts... Or so Robin had told her. That was before he'd found out who she really was. Whenever he looked at her like a woman and not a monster or witch. Zelena longed to be looked at that way again, but definitely not under those circumstances. She noted that the cricket had already grabbed his coat and was making his way out of the office. She hadn't said yes or no, he was supposed to listen to her, yet the curly haired man seemed to already have his mind set on helping her. Perhaps he was being a gentleman? Ugh. Whatever it was, it made her squint her eyes a bit. People weren't usually kind to Zelena and for good reason. She didn't need them to be.

"Well, it looks like you're going to come either way... Guess that doesn't give me the option to decline?"

"You could decline, but I'm pretty sure you were planning on saying yes. You don't strike me as a person who would easily decline help. You ponder..."

Ponder? Well, maybe occasionally, but how he could tell was a bit freaky to Zelena. The man had not one magical bone in his body, yet he still read minds and predicted answers. Intuition, she guessed. This wasn't fairly attractive to Zelena. She wasn't very intuitive herself and meeting someone who was made it that more difficult to communicate with. However, she couldn't find it in herself to decline his offer. She was going soft. Great. First motherhood and now the cricket. They walked out of his office and down the short flight of stairs. It was awkwardly silent. Considering that cricket was a psychologist, things shouldn't have been this awkward. Maybe she was just too intimidating to strike conversation with. Well, if she was too intimidating then perhaps she could use that to her advantage. Well, perhaps not... He was her psychologist and he would be the one making decisions on whether she would be a suitable mother. Maybe that's why he offered a ride. Was this all a test? Some twisted mind game?

"Well then, I suppose we should be on our way..."

"I suppose so."

00

Back at the Mills house, Regina was busy taking care of the newborn. A fussy one she was, but nowhere near as fussy as Henry had been. Though she loved her son dearly, the first few years had been a little rough. A baby was a lot of responsibility to take on, especially when you hadn't much time to prepare. In fact, it had only taken a few weeks for Gold to find her little prince. Of course, Gold probably had some intuition on who the boy was, but maybe it was Fate. Fate always snuck up on Regina, she wanted her Happily Ever After more than most, but right now with Robin... It felt like it wasn't complete. No. She swept those thoughts aside, even if she couldn't be with Robin, she would always have Henry. It had taken some time, but it finally felt like the two had been reunited, especially after he'd told his mother she wasn't a villain, she was his mom. Now Zelena would be following in her sister's footsteps, raising a baby that she probably hadn't expected to be so needy.

"Hi there... You a little hungry, Merida?"

"... Always had a way with kids, haven't you?"

"Well, not necessarily... Henry was harder to care for."

Regina took out a bottle the hospital had given her, for when Zelena was at Dr. Hopper's office. Robin crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't mind the attention, but the baby did. Merida began to coo and gurgle for some attention and Regina picked her up to hold. Carefully, she examined the baby... Bright blue eyes followed Regina's and a smile crept on baby Merida's face. She offered the baby to Robin, who seemed rather nervous to hold the little one. Finally he accepted and held her in his arms, speaking to her as most adults did to babies. She wondered what it would have been like, had she been the one to become pregnant. How happy it would have made her to have a child of her own... Not that Henry wasn't hers, but deep down she knew that he was still Emma Swan's kid. She had learned that after he'd brought her to Storybrooke. The two had become very close, almost instantly and it made Regina envious of their relationship. Henry would always be Regina's, but he would also be part Emma's.

"Are you alright, Regina? You look a bit pale."

"No, I'm fine... The paleness is probably just baby powder that's settled on my face."

Robin laughed, Regina was smiling and Merida was cooing in delight. They would make the perfect family, he thought. It'd be quite a big family, too. Everyone was related in one way or another and he could only imagine what it'd be like when they all gathered together for a holiday. Roland running around with his stuffed monkey, Henry studying the book or reading his Thor comics. Robin particularly enjoyed Henry's comic books, they had amazing stories and he could often relate to Thor's lack of knowledge on using everyday devices. He looked at Merida and then to Regina. Her smiled had disappeared and her brow had furrowed. She didn't look angry, but she looked hurt. He wasn't sure why, she had just held the baby and smiled... Now the smile was gone and all it left was the Regina he had seen at the castle. He put baby Merida down in her crib and pulled Regina close, staring her straight in the eyes... The door flew open.

"And since you've insisted on coming inside this is... my house, cricket. Oh look, it's my sister kissing Robin Hood!"

"I uh... I'-I'm, very sorry to intrude..."

"Oh no, drop by anytime! Buh-Bye!"

Regina and Robin stared at each other in complete shock. Zelena shut the door and smiled wickedly at her sister. She might have been trying to change her ways, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Well then, is it me or is it getting steamy up in here. Sister, do tell me you at least checked on her and fed her, hmm? Or were you... A bit busy?"

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So today we'll dive into the night and show a little bit of Zelena sass and the following morning with WickedCricket acquaintance-ship+more Zelena sass. Allons-y!**

_**Don't Amuse Me**_

_I_t was early in the morning and Zelena still hadn't went to bed. Little Merida was crying and refused to go to sleep. She tried pleading with the baby to make her stop, but soon found herself handing Merida over to Robin. He held the babe close to his heart and she calmed down slightly, but the babe could tell it wasn't her mother holding her. She began to cry again and Robin handed her back. Zelena distanced herself from the crying Merida

"You have to hold them close to you, Zelena...They don't really like being alone."

"I know, I'm just so new at this! You've had Roland and..."

Robin rubbed her on the back, she was new at this and he remembered when he'd first become a parent. Marian had just recently been sick when she had Roland. He kicked and screamed and Robin stayed up many nights with Marian, trying to get him to fall asleep. Usually to no avail, but occasionally Roland would drift off and Marian could rest for a bit, while Robin made sure the little boy was okay. He had mellowed over the years and now you couldn't have ever guessed he had been so fussy. Roland. Right now he stayed with Regina, it was too complicated for him to stay with Zelena and Robin. He'd already lost his mother twice and Zelena happened to be the 'Daddy's new lady friend'. He often asked Robin when he was coming home and Robin only forced a smile... Truth was, he wasn't sure if he'd ever come home.

"I still don't approve of you staying here... It just seems like you're forcing yourself here."

"I am staying here, because it's my choice... I may be a thief but I-"

"You have honor? Don't amuse me, doll. I've shared a bed with you before and there was no honor."

Robin sighed, handing the babe back to Zelena. Zelena smiled, she felt nothing for the outlaw and yet he had brought her so much amusement while they had been in New York. Her sense of humor was morbid and it still was! She hadn't really changed. She stopped being bad, but she wasn't about to change her personality. Much like her sister, she had a knack for sarcasm and found humor in the pain. If anything, it was the humor that kept her sane. In a strange way, it was like a wall of protection. If you could get past it... You would find yourself inside Zelena's heart. Honestly, she didn't think it was possible. The only thing she ever truly cared about was Cora, who had abandoned her. Her Happily Ever After would have been to never be abandoned. She didn't need a man to love her or call her beautiful, her Happy Ending was simply her family. The more she thought about a family, the closer she held Merida. The babe almost instantly had stopped crying.

"You see? Even a new parent can learn quickly!"

"Hush, Robin! Don't you see she's almost asleep?"

Robin threw her a half smile and she grinned... Surely he had considered the possibility of waking her up and Zelena was too tired to try and convince her back to sleep. Even now she struggled to keep awake and she wanted to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her. What if something happened while she was sleeping? What if Merida hurt herself? What if someone found out and told Archie? He would take her away... Far away from Zelena. No, she would fight through her tiredness and she would put all her time into taking care of her. She had always wished her family had spent more time with her and she didn't want Merida to ever have to feel that way. Of course, she didn't intend on smothering the child... She would just always be there in case she needed her mother! That was understandable right? As she looked to her side, she seen the outlaw sleeping like a baby, except much louder than Merida. Great. He had fallen asleep on her bed. Where would she sleep? The couch was where he usually slept, but Zelena was sure she'd be stiff if she even considered that notion. She recalled when they had brought her back to Storybrooke... How they put her in that cell. She had been caged in some sort of mental hospital... And then it happened. Everything had been rewritten... Zelena noticed herself dozing off and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. She headed to the crib and placed Merida carefully inside. The baby didn't flinch and Zelena was instantly relieved. If anything, she hoped to get a few measly hours of sleep, but only time would tell. She looked longingly at her bed... It was big enough for the both of them and though Zelena didn't feel comfortable sharing a bed with the outlaw, it was that or the beaten up couch. She finally slipped under the covers, staring at the ceiling, slowly drifting until she fell completely asleep.

00

She woke up to the sounds of a rocking chair. She slowly began to turn to her side. In the rocking chair was Robin, with baby Merida. Had she been crying? Zelena had been so tired she didn't hear baby Merida's soft cries. Almost immediately she sat up. Wrong choice. She had moved too fast and she had been sore from staying up so late. Robin smiled and got up from the rocking chair, handing the little baby Merida to her mother. Zelena smiled as held the baby close, she was beginning to fuss and Zelena knew what that would mean.

"Tell me she hasn't been crying for long..."

"No. She only started after I got up to go sharpen my arrows, sorry for waking you."

"I needed to get up anyways... She's hungry."

She positioned the baby to her side and propped a pillow underneath, trying to remember what Dr. Whale had told her. She tilted the babe's head forward. Merida immediately began to quiet down and Robin walked out the door, probably with an excuse that he needed a waltz outside. Of course, Zelena knew he probably needed to stop by Regina's. So much had happened over the past months, but Storybrooke was still filled with new mysteries and threats. Of course, Zelena wouldn't be back in the game for awhile... And she definitely wouldn't be back as a threat. No, if she messed up again... She could disappear. Easily written out of the book and Merida could be too! She wouldn't let that happen, but Zelena recalled a time when Regina had been willing to write her out. She couldn't believe that the thought had even passed her sister's mind. The way Zelena seen it, if she killed Zelena or wrote her away, she would be killing or writing away the small form of life that had been inside of her. Nevertheless, Regina had done the heroic thing and let her live. At the time it amused Zelena, until she realized that she had lost yet again to her sister. Sometimes she wished she would have written her out of the story, but it was for her own selfish reasoning. During her pregnancy, she had even contemplated a suicide. Nobody would have missed her and that's what had been so brilliant. However, it had only taken a small kick inside her to change her mind. She had to do what was best for both of them. For the baby, the best would only be a chance to be good. Zelena pondered those thoughts and Merida decided she was full. Almost immediately the phone had begun to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Zelena, this is Dr. Hopper... I've come to inform you that I will be making a home visit today, I spoke to Dr. Whale about our last session and he suggested tha-"

"You spoke to him about our session? I thought you said I was entitled to doctor and patient confidentiality?"

"Yes and I didn't divulge any of what we discussed, I only requested that we do this for you and your child's sake."

Zelena remained quiet on her end of the line. She wasn't sure if the cricket was telling the truth. Most people usually didn't, but he was going to come either way. She would confront him then. The silence on each of their lines had started to get awkward and Zelena particularly hated those awkward moments with the psychologist. Archie knew that if he didn't speak up soon, Zelena would eventually hang up. She wasn't much for nonsense. He had seen that when he'd started her assessment. Archie began to clear his throat.

"Anyways, I will be stopping by in a few minutes... I have to drop Pongo off at Geppeto's and then I will be on my way."

"You know, I thought after yesterday you would've learned that coming over here wouldn't be the wisest choice. Now I see the cricket is stubborn..."

With a press of the red button, Zelena hung up. Most people often said Goodbye to be formal, but Zelena felt as if it was unnecessary to announce your leaving. Surely he knew she wouldn't stay on for long. Of course, why did she care what he thought? She walked out of the bedroom with Merida in hand. She knew that is he was coming, she might as well make the place look somewhat hospitable. Though that was a tall order... Their house wasn't nearly as extravagant as her sisters and despite Zelena's pleas during her pregnancy, Robin wouldn't allow her to use magic to make it better. She could still remember feeling the anti-magic cuff around her wrist. Even now she felt as if it was still bound on her wrist, protecting everyone from her wrath. She knew as long as she had it on, she could hurt no one, but it had been removed after she had went to the hospital. No one had offered to put it back on her wrist and Zelena had grinned at the news. She had anticipated on maybe using magic to get out of Storybrooke, but as soon as she felt her first contraction, she changed her plans. The baby couldn't possibly be surrounded by the temptations of magic, magic and power was always seductive. So now she waltzed around the house without using magic for anything, in case Merida might see her. She put the kettle on for tea. The cricket would be arriving anytime now and she realized she looked half indecent. She ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror... Dark circles had formed under her eyes. Zelena wasn't usually vain, but she wasn't careless either. She placed Merida in her crib and ran back to the bathroom. Immediately she placed what Regina had called 'concealer' under her eyes. Almost like magic, the dark circles began to disappear. In the kitchen, she heard the kettle starting to boil and she raced towards the kitchen, only to be stopped by a knock on the door. She placed the kettle on the counter and rushed towards the door. She hadn't been used to following up these responsibilities without magic. She opened the door quickly and leaned against it's frame.

"You know cricket, maybe you'll give me more time to prepare for your arrival before you come..."

"I'm sorry, but I did bring something to try and make up for it. Dwarfing Donuts!"

"Donuts? Cricket, I'm not one to accept apologies, but come on in... I haven't had a bite to eat in what feels like forever."

**Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Hope you guys are having a great day! I know I've had an interesting week... The OUaT finale... The AoS finale (oh my shipper heart) anyways... That aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Allons-y!**

**Just Say No**

"This could have been discussed over the phone, Robin. You didn't have to leave my sister alone at the house... Plenty of people have tried to kill her already."

"I know, but we need to talk about this arrangement! I'm not sure what I need to do..."

"You need to stick with what you said you would do... Go back to Zelena."

Regina sighed. She hated telling him that, but she knew Zelena wouldn't last long without someone there. Someone had to keep an eye on her, to make sure she didn't return to her old ways. Not only that, but Robin had a responsibility to the baby. Sure it was under debatable circumstances, but she knew Robin would feel absolutely horrid about not being there for his child. Regina had problems of her own... Recently a set of event had caused her to re-evaluate her entire relationship with Robin... Besides Zelena and the baby, much more bothered Regina... Things she couldn't explain. She wouldn't say anything to Robin though. He had enough to deal with already.

"So how's Emma... Is she..."

"Coping? Well, I wouldn't say that, but there's not much I can say... Much rather do for her."

Robin sighed. Emma had been through a lot and after something like that, things didn't just go back to normal. Robin heard a distant giggle from across the room... Roland was hiding behind the chairs. Robin smiled and slowly made his way over to the boy, eying Regina to play along. Closer and closer he and Regina came and when they found themselves right in front of the boy, but they still played it subtle. Robin brought Regina's face to his and kissed her, causing the little boy to shriek and come out for an explanation. Questions pelted their way and Robin seen Regina smile as Roland asked away.

00

Archie looked away from Zelena, he hadn't expected her to be so, open, with everything and it made him shift a bit in his chair. Zelena seen the doctor squirming in his chair and an impish smile spread across her face.

"Oh cricket, there's no need to blush. I'm sorry, does this make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, I just... I'm not actu- I mean I just never..."

"Never seen a mother breastfeed her child? I promise you, it's not as painful as it seems. Besides, what else am I to feed her? No worries, I'll stop."

The cricket tried to utter a small 'thank you' but he was still a little shocked at the situation. He figured that a house visit might just have been as hard on him as the office visit had been on her. Either way, someone had to make a sacrifice. The sacrifice had been made on his side and Zelena was definitely more comfortable having the baby with her. Archie particularly noted that she was very good with the baby Merida, she held him carefully and even sang to her... She definitely wasn't like the way everyone in Storybrooke had remembered her. Everyone in Storybrooke despised Zelena. Well, at least everything she'd done... Archie didn't despise Zelena, but he definitely hadn't approved of her actions. He wondered that if Regina had only taken her to him before, if he could have helped her. Of course, it was Mr. Gold's fault that she died... Archie couldn't blame himself for that. Nevertheless it still tugged at him that he could' have made a difference. When he thought about it, perhaps it was better this way. Motherhood could soften even the hardest of people, especially the Mayor, who had been even more strict before she had adopted Henry. Archie often thought it was due to a void in their hearts being filled. If anything could fill a void, it was love. Of course, Archie couldn't speak from personal experience. He'd never really bothered with love. He often wondered what his Happy Ending would be. The satisfaction of doing good or something more. He meant to ask the Blue Fairy about that before they had been sent to the Enchanted Forest, but alas, it wasn't meant to be. Archie figured that if he was going to ever love anyone, it would've been the Blue Fairy, but she wasn't really the loving type and now she was Mother Superior... Head of the convent. That would never work in a million years, Archie thought to himself.

"Did your fantasies get the best of you or are you thinking of what to say next, cricket?"

"No! I'm sorry, I was just thinking about some things... Got lost in thought."

"Oh gods cricket, I know that look... I practically invented that look. Who is she?"

Zelena sighed, apparently she would be the psychologist today... She knew that in any other scenario this would never work. She and Archie were two very different people, Archie was a conscious since the beginning, she had guessed, but she had only recently found her inner conscious. Now she was prying into the lives she had convinced herself she didn't care about. At least she still separated herself by the use of an informal name... Of course, when she thought about it, it seemed almost like a term of endearment. A strangely odd feeling that he actually **was** her cricket. Ugh. Zelena brushed off the thought, she was sorry she had pried into his personal life... It was unethical and also a bit disturbing to think about. She would never be able to understand the force shared between the two. It wasn't anything special and she hoped it would stay that way. She had enough problems as it was. Adding heartbreak to the list would send her off the deep end, for sure. Besides, he liked someone else.

"Well, actuall-Her name is... Ummm, Reul Ghorm... The uh... Blue Fairy"

"Oh my gods, you're in love with that shady nun? Archie, no...Just say no."

"I don't know if I actually like her, it's just that... Hey, this is your time to speak, not mine."

"Oh thank gods, I'd much rather avoid the subject of your deranged nun crush, the nun who is Mother Superior at that!"

Archie couldn't help but smile, she had a very good point. Liking Mother Superior would not only go against her ethics, but his as well. He realized that maybe it was that lonely feeling, the need for someone to fill the small gap in his heart. It wasn't impossible to find love for a cricket, was it? He often wondered if his Happy Ending was spending the rest of his days with Pongo, who had been beside him since the curse had been enacted. Archie looked towards the floor and shuffled his feet, he could almost feel Zelena staring right through him. This wasn't right... He was the therapist, the psychologist and it felt as if he was the one who needed help! Archie scolded himself for being so selfish and he looked back up towards Zelena, who was cradling baby Merida in her arms. She was so gentle with the baby and yet stern with everyone else... Everyone had their soft spot and Zelena's had been her child. He sighed heavily... Dr. Wells hadn't sent him just to see if Zelena was crazy. What he was doing felt wrong, but it was his job. Even his conscious knew that he had to do this, but he also knew that he had went about it the wrong way. If there was any way he would help Zelena get better, it couldn't be through deceit and trickery. Of course, she might already know why he was assigned to her. Nevertheless, the doctor remained silent... One day she would find out, but today would not be that day.

"I never did ask you... Would you like some tea? I put it on the kettle and I'm afraid it's starting to cool."

"Yeah... That would be great. You know, you could stay sitting and let me get it, how many sugars?"

"Just one and if you wouldn't mind tossing some mint in the tea... I'd be very grateful."

Zelena looked away as the cricket nodded his head, grabbing sugar and mint. She smiled at his kindness, but she wasn't about to let him see it. She heard the cricket rummage for the sugar, she looked back at the doctor who was fumbling around for mint. It was almost adorable to see him act so clumsily and she redirected her attention towards where he'd been sitting. She eyed a light pastel colored folder in Archie's briefcase with her name on it... One of the papers had been lifted farther than the others. She glanced at it momentarily before standing up with Merida and grabbing it to see for herself and it read Storybrooke's Department of Child Services. Without thinking she rushed in front of Archie, shoving the paper, briefcase, and umbrella towards him. To say she was upset wouldn't even begin to cover the fit of bitterness Zelena felt. She had trusted him and he only planned to have her child taken away from her? No, she wouldn't allow it. Merida was hers and no one could take Merida away from her... Especially not him.

"Get out of my house, cricket! Don't you dare come back or else you'll no longer be **anyone's** conscious."

"Zelena! Don't act so rash! I can explain!"

"Do not tell me to not act rash when all you plan to do is take the love of my life away!"

Zelena sat Merida down and began to push the cricket towards the door. She refused to use magic in front of her daughter, but it was harder to get rid of the him than she thought. Zelena pushed until he grabbed her wrists. He hadn't hurt her, but she knew it was time to stop. She fell against his chest, crying and begging for mercy. She didn't want her daughter taken away from her. She felt the cricket's grip loosen as he reached for her hands. Archie began to guide her towards the couch, all the while holding her close. It felt unethical. Completely unethical.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with another chapter for you guys! It's been a little busy, so I apologize for not updating sooner! I love all of you! Enjoy and Allons-y!**

**What I'm Capable Of**

As Robin walked through the door, Archie straightened his posture and took his hand away from Zelena's. He had been sitting rather close to Zelena and if the wrong person looked at it, they might mistake this for something more. Zelena looked up at Robin with tears still visible, but she immediately wiped them away with her sleeve. She smiled at Robin, who seemed rather confused at the situation. Archie thought to himself about what was crossing his mind. He looked troubled, but not as troubled as Zelena had been. Either way, Archie could tell the entire family probably needed a large dose of therapy. Zelena had gone back to holding Merida, who wrapped her delicate hand around her mother's pinky. Archie couldn't help but smile and he seen that Robin was smiling too. Perhaps the two were okay with this arrangement. He knew Robin was in love with Regina, but it seemed almost healthy for him to stay and watch over the little baby. Perhaps he was trying to make sure Zelena raised his daughter correctly. If Archie was ever asked for an opinion on Zelena's abilities as a mother, he would most certainly praise her capability. Nevertheless, it was time for him to leave. Time to go back home and rest. More time to think about today's progress. He had done what felt like was the impossible, to calm Zelena's mind.

"I guess I should be going, it's been quite the day. Zelena, if we need to, we can start arranging your appointments as home visits."

"That would be swell, as long as it's okay with Robin. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Zelena. I trust Doctor Hopper with you more than I would most."

Archie cringed as the words passed Robin's lips. Perhaps not the best choice of words he could have chosen. He looked at Zelena who seemed both shocked and lost in thought. Slowly he backed away as a smug grin began to show itself. He knew those words probably stung Zelena, but he also knew she wasn't going to let anyone else know that. Perhaps their next session would cover that. Archie had already stood up, but Zelena struggled holding Merida and getting up from the low couch. Unconsciously, Archie held his arm for her to grab on to. Per the usual, she ignored the subtle act of kindness. The regular Zelena was back... The emotional Zelena he witnessed was nowhere to be found. Maybe Robin and Zelena shouldn't live together, especially with tension so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Archie thought it best to leave straight away, letting the two deal with their own problems. Zelena may have been his patient, but Robin was not. He wouldn't intrude unless asked to do so. Shaking Robin's hand, he nodded clumsily at Zelena and patted Merida on her head ever so gently. Zelena flinched at this, but made no attempt to stop him. Instead she opened the door, motioning for him to leave.

"What did you mean by 'more than I would most?"

"Zelena, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying that yo-"

"... That you don't trust me. Is that it? I have done nothing but follow along with every choice that's been made! I have refrained from magic, I haven't caused anyone harm!"

"You have a past, Zelena! Your past has blurred everyone's vision of who you are today. No one trusts you and personally, I don't blame them!"

Zelena's eyes began to burn and her fists began to clench. She knew Robin was right. She had already done so much wrong... Caused so much harm and now she had to pay the price. Magic always did come with a price and hers was an nonredeemable past that would follow her around until her very last breath. No one trusted her... Not her sister, not Robin, she doubted even that clumsy cricket. The one who had just calmed her nerves and yet again, she was having to fight every bitter word away. This conversation was far from over, but Zelena would remain as cool-headed as possible. She noted that it was hard not to give in to the darkness whenever something or someone upset her, but she wasn't going to endanger the well-being of her child with her powers. Speaking of which, Zelena wondered if she had inherited those powers. The possibilities were endless, but she would know soon enough. If she was cursed with them, Zelena could only imagine what would come with them. She stared back at Robin, who looked guilty about what he had said. She knew he didn't mean it the way he'd spoken, but it hurt her nonetheless.

"So this is about us? I have apologized time and time again... I have begged you to stay with Regina, but you still stayed! Because you don't trust me? Is that what everything is about?"

The thief remained quiet, probably afraid to enrage Zelena anymore than he had. Little did he know, not answering her would cause her to walk out. She sat baby Merida down, grabbed her camel colored coat and ran out the door. With her ginger hair flying behind her, she began to cry and wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she didn't feel so alone. She slowed her pace as she made it near the convent. Every ounce of her being pushed her to go inside, to get out of the cold weather. Slowly she walked in, the place was dusty and in need of redecorating. The convent was nearly empty, which made it rather easy to find a seat. As she sat down, she noted one of the women had rushed towards the back. They were probably afraid of Zelena... With good reasoning. Zelena zoned out, holding back tears that were desperate to find their way out. Her face still stung from the cold that had beat against it.

"What are you doing here, Zelena?"

"Mother Superior, you needn't worry ... I'm not here to end your pathetic life. Besides, something tells it will take more to kill you than what I am capable of."

Mother Superior grimaced and made her way by Zelena. Whether she wanted company or not, Mother Superior wasn't going to leave her alone with her thoughts. Zelena sighed agitatedly, but made no effort to move away from her. What good would it do? She already felt uncomfortable in this place. Zelena never considered herself a religious person, but she understood why others had remained optimistic.

00

"Do you know where she went off to, Robin?"

"I don't know, she just put Merida down and left... I was a little rough on her."

"No, this isn't your fault, Robin... She made her choice. She left Merida and who's to say she won't do it again? I'm coming over."

Regina hung up the phone. She wanted to believe that Zelena had only went for a stroll, but she also believed Zelena was headed to blast the nearest person off the face of the earth. Perhaps she didn't give Zelena enough credit... No one claimed to have seen her, if they would have, the mayor would have been the first to know. She picked up her phone again, if anyone knew where to find Zelena... It might just be Archie. She figured he had spent enough time with her to at least guess where her wicked sister could be. The phone rang twice before Archie picked up.

"It's Regina, do you know where the hell my sister is?"

"She's not a home? Oh dear, let me grab my stuff, I'll meet you outside."

"Dr. Hopper, I understand your worries, but the only help I need from you is a location of where she might go."

Archie felt himself mutter quietly. He should have known she only called with intentions of finding Zelena herself. Archie's lips twitched, trying to stop himself from saying anything else, but alas... It was no use. He proceeded to asking Regina why she left. When she told him what Robin said, Archie felt a pit in his stomach. He could only imagine how Zelena felt, but what shocked him more was that she had left Merida. He knew that since Regina had told him, he would have to put it in Zelena's file. He didn't want to do such a thing, but if anyone ever found out... It would damage his reputation. However, he still felt as if she left Merida for a good reason. He'd **just **seen the motherly side of Zelena and if she left Merida, it had to be for good reason. Yet again, Archie asked for permission to search with Regina and this time, she reluctantly agreed. Grabbing his umbrella for luck, he walked out his office. It was cold outside, which meant Zelena probably wouldn't be found wandering around in this type of weather. He waited for Regina to pull up and finally she came and he placed himself inside the vehicle.

"Where do we need to look first, Dr. Hopper?"

"I doubt she'll be outside, it's too cold. Perhaps she's inside somewhere... Somewhere safe?"

"There aren't many places in Storybrooke where a witch can find safety, I hope you can think of something a bit more specific."

"There is a place that would make her feel safe... The convent. Call Mother Superior, ask her if Zelena is there!"

Regina did as she was told. Did nuns even use their own phones? She'd never had a reason to call before and she assumed that they might. Would Mother Superior even answer? She wasn't fond of the floating jellyfish, but the feeling was mutual. However, in a time of crisis... The winged freak would have to do. Vague memories of the Enchanted Forest passed her mind as the phone rang... How she had banished Tinker Bell for helping Regina. The Blue Fairy was just as uptight as she was now in Storybrooke. The phone rang twice before Mother Superior answered.

"Tell me Zelena is at the convent? I need to know right now, she's not safe out in the open."

"No and yes, she stopped... I meant to call you if she started to pose a threat, but she left shortly after..."

"Any idea on where she's going? Did she say anything to you?"

It was quiet on the other line. Mother Superior hesitated answering Regina's question. Zelena had said something that caught her attention, if only for a moment. Mother Superior thought deeply about what she could have possibly meant... It didn't make much sense to her. Surely she had heard Zelena wrong. She knew she needed to tell Regina, but Mother Superior had her own demons... Just because you were good, didn't mean you didn't struggle against the darkness. She couldn't let Zelena go as easily as that... The goodness in her wouldn't allow it. Good always won in the end.

"Check the bridge... I'm not sure what she plans on doing, but I know it's not good."

**Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review!**

**Script Tease: **_"Please don't do this, Zelena, I __know__ you can change..."_


	7. Chapter 7

**You Can't Stop Me**

"You can't stop me... I can my own choices. Merida deserves better than me, she deserves Regina."

"Merida doesn't deserve this story! Please don't do this Zelena... I **know**you can change."

She was by the Toll Bridge and it had begun to rain... Archie dared to only go a few feet near her. One step too close and he could lose his ability to convince her. Of course, if she did jump, they always had Regina's magic to rely on. He didn't want her to be forced into living. Everyone deserved a choice and perhaps with a few choice words, he could help her make the decision for herself. Even so, he knew Regina wasn't about to let Zelena endanger herself. If she dared to fall, she would be frozen in mid air... Or that was the plan. He and Regina had talked it over on the way over. The two had panicked and there wasn't any time to pick up Robin. He wondered if just maybe he could reach out... He needed her to live. He'd never dealt with this type of situation before and he couldn't let her die... She was special. He took a step forward cautiously and Zelena flinched.

"You can't save everyone, cricket... There are some of us who will never live Happily Ever After. It would be better to die now and stop causing harm to those around me..."

"Who are you doing this for, Zelena? For Merida? Tell me, if she was here now, could you do this to her?"

Zelena did not answer... Her hair flew in pieces across her face as she stared aimlessly towards the unknown. She felt so dead on the inside and it felt as if she was being controlled by her own self. Half of her had resented the idea, but the other half wanted to destroy herself. Slowly she turned her head towards the cricket, whose brows had furrowed in worry. Regina had stayed back, but Archie had come closer. Slowly he reached his hand out towards her. He was always reaching out for her... Helping her. She refused or unacknowledged him each time, but this time he wasn't going to leave. She could tell all he wanted was to save her, he wasn't tricking her, he only wanted her to come down... To come home to Merida. She thought longingly of her little girl, who by now would have been hungry. A single tear streamed down her face. She didn't know what Merida wanted. She wasn't a fit mother and she knew that now, Archie would probably have to report this incident. All the more reason to get this over with. Could she go through with this... Doing this to Merida? No, not to Merida. Zelena had acted so rash... What the hell was she doing? This wasn't the way things needed to be. She took a step backwards, reaching her hands to her left where the cricket stood. She felt her fingertips meet his, a small static touch reassured her. She slowly made her way back, careful not to lose her footing. Finally, she was in Archie's arms. Zelena tilted her head up, looking at him deeply. Icy blue eyes met warm cerulean blue... If only for a moment, she would let herself get lost in those eyes.

"Zelena what the hell do you think you were doing? You almost gave us a heart attack, Robin has been worried sick!"

"Well hello to you too, sister... As for Robin, I'm positive he wasn't mourning my impending death."

"You're right. He thought you were going to curse more lips and try destroying Storybrooke "

"I may be a villain, but I am not about to endanger the town that my own child lives in."

Archie interrupted, he knew that if he didn't intervene, the sisters would continue shooting comebacks at each other. Slowly he intercepted himself between the two, eying Regina to take a step back. He remained silent... Archie didn't want to be caught up in the mix of their bickering. Slowly he led Zelena to the car and he noticed that she was still holding his hand. Cold hands that made him wonder if the old saying of 'cold hands, warm heart' were true. What was more noticeable, was that she was shaking uncontrollably and he concluded that it was probably from fear, anger, or the weather... Perhaps all three. Regina made her way to the car and Archie sat with Zelena in the back. No one spoke a word and Archie couldn't help but feel awkward sitting beside his ginger companion. This felt completely out of character for someone like Zelena, who always had something to remark, good or bad. Maybe her silence was good, but then again, nothing good had ever come out silence.

"Are you cold or do you need to stop by Granny's for a cup of-"

"Cricket, you'd be better off **not** worrying about my well-being... All I wish for is the chance to go home to my Merida."

Immediately, she took her hand away from his. She wouldn't let it be known, but she was scared. Scared of people worrying. The cricket meant well, but he'd gotten to Zelena... Made her feel vulnerable on multiple occasions and now this. She considered herself an independent woman, but now she felt as if she relied on Archie after a mere two days. What sense did that make? Absolutely none. Besides, she figured the feeling was one-sided... One simply couldn't care for someone so wicked. No, it was too easy and nothing ever came easily for Zelena. She looked out her window and watched the raindrops race each other down the window. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand against her face, guiding her back to Archie. She was afraid to look him straight in the eyes, but it was hard to resist being lulled into their cerulean abyss. Zelena mind and conscious felt messy and all she could do was lean in, closer and closer until they were only inches apart. Slowly he removed his hand and smiled at her. Zelena lost herself as she pushed forward, but as soon as her eyes made contact with his, Archie turned away.

"What are you two doing back there? Dr. Hopper, I strongly suggest you keep my sister in line as well as yourself. This is not a taxi service."

"Oh! No Regina, I j-just, I was just examining her for any... Stress?"

Regina laughed, Dr. Hopper was probably the most horrible liar in all of Storybrooke. She knew his conscious would always win in the end. She had learned that not long after Henry had brought Emma to Storybrooke. The two had hated each other, but now Emma was much more tolerable... Well, in small doses. Regina passed Granny's and thought about what she should do with Zelena. She wasn't sure it was a good idea to let her and Robin continue living together. It wasn't selfish reasoning, Regina was worried the two would completely ruin each other. She hadn't wanted Robin to stay in the first place... Now she knew that she may have to convince him to leave. Now she had to think about who would take care of Zelena. Not that she couldn't take care or herself, she just needed to make sure someone kept Zelena in check. The very happy un-Charmings crossed her mind, but she soon shrugged it off. They had quite the history with Zelena and Regina was doubtful that Snow would let her anywhere near baby Neal.

"We're making a stop at Granny's... I do hope you' two are hungry."

"Sister, perhaps you didn't hear or perhaps you ignored me when I brushed off the cricket. Besides, we've already passed Granny's."

Upon hearing Zelena, Regina made a U-turn. Perhaps it was illegal, but it seemed that the sheriffs of Storybrooke were always slacking so it didn't make much of a difference to Regina. She parked on the side of the street and headed inside, leaving Zelena and Archie to their thoughts.

"Zelena, I don't know about us being... I'm not sure it's best for me to be your doctor"

"What do you suggest, cricket? You're the only shrink in Storybrooke and if anyone else seen what happens here, well I'm not sure I want to spend another night in the the psych ward."

"No, I mean... I don't think, well I care about you Zelena and I don't want to hurt you I just..."

Zelena rushed for the door handle and raced inside after Regina. She received multiple cold stares, but she brushed them off. She covered her face with her hands and ran to the bathroom. Locking the door, she looked in the mirror. Tears were beginning to stream down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm afraid we need to discuss Zelena's predicament..."

"Predicament? Dr. Hopper, I'd hardly call it a predicament... For the love of magic, she tried to jump off a bridge! She needs to go _back_."

Quickly, Zelena pressed her body against the door. She would _never _go back. There she was confined and rarely visited... Her already pale skin hadn't even glittered at the small rays of sunlight in that God-forsaken room. Many days she wondered what might become of her. Thoughts that one day, Regina would come back and erase her from history. Those weren't her only demons either, she often woke up screaming from nightmares of what she'd done. Dreams that the baby inside of her might grow up to be a monster. Now she looked out the glass, longingly at her little Merida, who was the farthest from such things. She shouldn't be snooping on the Cricket and the DocTor, but it was hard not to eavesdrop on their conversation when they were only standing outside the room.

"Miss Mills, quite the nosy patient. I don't blame you, I'd be just as concerned, if not more if I posed a threat to my own life."

"Well, doctor that is where you are wrong. Locking me in a cage, yet again? To do so might not be the smartest move."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Miss Mills... or should I call you Zelena? Since there's already a Mills... No need for two."

Livid thoughts began to burst through Zelena's mind and she almost lunged towards the doctor, until that all too familiar hand grabbed her shoulder. Archie slowly pulled her back, but Zelena stared the doctor down. In two seconds she could've burnt him to a crisp, she could feel the magic seething in her hands. It burned Zelena's palms and she clenched her teeth at the pain. Through the years, she had learned many things and one was that she would never be able to hide her pain. No matter what realm she was trapped in... Her pain would always show itself. She looked down at her hands, as did Archie, but only one gasped. Massive burns covered hers hands, the pain was terrible,but nothing compared to what Zelena felt on the inside.

"Zelena, your hands... Are you alright?"

"Oh cricket, _alright _be quite the understatement... I've been through hell and back, this is hardly a scalding."

Zelena laughed wickedly as the cricket stared off into space, perhaps wondering if she had indeed, been to hell before. It was that type of sarcasm, that made Zelena unpredictable. No one ever knew of her past and habits were before now, but even she had to admit how vague her memory of the past was. Perhaps it was for the best... She hadn't many fond memories after her adopted mother had died. Her mother had been the only light in Zelena's childhood, but sadly that light had been snuffed out too soon. Then she hadn't known about Cora... This was before Rumpelstiltskin, who had basically manipulated her into becoming his own little monster. Of course, now she scoffed remembering when Rumpelstiltskin had agreed to teach her magic. Unforseeably, he had lost control over her... Regina could be tamed, but Zelena took after Cora in many ways, including her desire to be the most powerful. For many years, Zelena dwelled on thoughts of what it would have been like to be raised by Cora. It was the entire reason she had wanted to change the past. Even now the thought crossed her mind. The hypnotic trance of the past was interrupted by the two men bickering. She was glad Archie was standing up for her, but she was still emotional about their conversation from the other day... He did indeed have feelings for her and that scared her. Suddenly the doctor's voice became stern and Zelena took a small step back.

"Doctor Hopper, you're letting this patient get to you... You're just too soft to do your job and if need be, I will pull her from your care."

00

"So we aren't able to be in the same room as Zelena? What bloody sense does that make?"

"Well, Robin... It's just the way the system works. She's an adult and she isn't pregnant with Merida anymore, you have no rights to go in that doctor's office without special invitation and if I know my sister, three is already a crowd."

though Robin didn't understand, he was easily distracted by the feisty baby in his care... Merida cooed happily at him and Regina. How easy it would be to raise her together, just the two of them... but Robin knew that Zelena would always want to be apart of her daughter's life. Keeping the two apart could result in dangerous consequences. So if this this was what it took to keep Zelena on the straight and narrow, so be it. On cue, Robin and Regina scrunched their noses, making silly faces at little Merida who screamed in delight. Though she wasn't even a month old, she had already gained a personality of her own. The littlest things had humored this baby and it gave Robin hope that things would get better.

"Merida Rowan Mills... Robin, how did you ever come across such a name like Rowan?"

"Rowan originally means _son of the red one_, but in the right context it can be used as _daughter_ of the red one. I found it quite fitting!"

The two laughed at the connections and how fitting the name was... _Almost too fitting._ Regina thought. The Mills happened to be particularly fond of each name having a particular meaning. Cora had meant _heart_, Zelena meant _green_ and Regina had meant _queen_. It seemed only fitting to pass on symbolic names. Zelena had already picked out a meaningful name", but Robin also wanted to have input and unlike other realms, people here had a first, middle, and last names... Which made the process much easier.

"What do you think the doctors are going to do?"

"I'm not sure, Robin... One is a mad scientist and the other got his degree from a curse. They're not exactly as predictable as you would imagine."

Robin grabbed Regina's hand. These days everything was complicated and unpredictable. He squeezed her hand tightly. Things shouldn't be this complicated, but he wasn't going to let all this ruin the time he spent with Regina. He looked as deep into her eyes as his will would let him.

"We're completely unpredictable being but we've always been honest with each other... There hasn't been any holding back and look how far we've come. We're already a family and I think we could grow as a family.

"Robin... We need to talk about something. I've been trying to avoid this forever, but I realize that keeping this a secret from you could hurt both of us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Apple Pie**

"Cricket, when the Doctor said you were getting too involved... I hardly doubt that he was kidding. What in Oz are we doing?"

"I don't know, Zelena...Why don't you tell me? You're the one who insisted on having another session."

"Ah yes, but was it I that insisted on going out to eat later? No silly cricket, that was your idea. Just look at all the people staring!"

Zelena watched as the Cricket's eyes slowly observed their surroundings. Indeed, many people looked at them with a twinge in their eye. It made her rather uncomfortable to know that Archie would bring her to Granny's to eat, in front of everyone. This uncomfort was especially out of character for Zelena, who was extroverted despite her wicked ways. She could charm her way through most anything, literally! Zelena laughed to herself, pun was certainly intended. She reminisced on their session... Talk of what they would do with Merida, who was currently staying with Robin and Regina. Zelena sighed, Merida was always with them and yet again she wondered if it would be all for the better. They could certainly provide more for her. What would she tell her own Merida as the little babe became a maturing adolescent. Surely telling her that her birth was for revenge wouldn't take the cake. If anything, it would make Merida despise her. Hate her. Zelena experienced first hand on what one's hate could do but, she could never be like Cora... Which meant she could never give Merida up. Merida deserved to be raised by her own mother and if the time came that she didn't want to be apart of Zelena's life... She would have to find a way to let it go. That was easier said than done. A small part of Zelena would die if Merida did such things and it scared her. How could she be a good mother when her tendencies of the past had been so irrational. Indeed, it would be a hard habit to break.

"So... Are you going to go through with what we talked about?"

"Oh Cricket, you just suggested the idea merely moments ago! I can't just make up my mind on your every whim. I have to think about these things... Especially if my dear sister would allow me to do so. Moving is not that simple. Nothing is simple!"

She had raised her voice on that last statement and she mouthed an apology. She could feel eyes piercing her soul again. Ruby, the wolf girl had taken a step towards the two.

"Excuse me, Dr. Hopper is there something I can d-"

"Alright wolfie, if I wanted to hurt the dear Cricket, wouldn't he be burnt to a crisp about now?"

Archie tried to hold back a laugh as Ruby sashayed away. He hadn't forgotten the last time she had interfered with his conversation with a fellow Mills. Of course, he also remembered how something mad had happened shortly thereafter. Hopefully, that would not be a factor in this episode of deja vu. He smiled brightly at Zelena, whose eyes were sparkling with mischief. He had to remind himself that she was his patient... Even more, he had to remind himself that she was considered mentally unstable until proven otherwise. He scoffed at the thought. She was a bit garish, deceptively charming, and didn't have the best history of making decisions, but she wasn't crazy or mentally ill. All she needed was a push in the right direction, which is exactly what Archie intended to do. He sipped on his tea and looked at the plates that sat before them. There were two plates of Granny's lasagna and only one had been eaten. Zelena despised lasagna, especially Granny's lasagna. She often poked fun at it, and had become quite cynical over the past several months. Even before Archie had been assigned to Zelena, he'd heard her bickering and making conversation with the not-so enthused residents of Storybrooke.

_If it's a special, then why is it frozen? Is a special supposed to taste like freezer-burn? You there, have you ever actually had a real lasagna?_

He wondered why he'd even bothered to buy her any. She hadn't refused, but she certainly hadn't been enthusiastic about the idea. Perhaps she was being polite? Maybe Archie was rubbing off on her... He was particularly good at doing that. It was why he had been a conscious before the curse. He guided Gepetto and Pinocchio, enjoying it greatly. Somehow, this felt different. He didn't necessarily want to be Zelena's conscious, but instead he wanted to be her confidant. It was a lot to ask and a bit silly, but was it really too much to ask?

"Zelena, how about some dessert. If you haven't already tried it, I'd suggest the pie."

"Oh cricket, that sounds so much better than what we are having right now."

The man called the wary Ruby back over... Out of the corner of his eye, Archie could Ruby cut her eyes at Zelena. He thought this might trigger a hostility in Zelena, but instead she began to laugh wickedly at the waitress

"Is the big bad wolf gonna serve us a pie or should we collect a check?"

"Well my wickedness, I'll be happy to serve you pie... Would you like granny smith? I hear apple pies are a favorite among the Mills."

Archies eyes widened and he cringed as those words passed Ruby's lips. Surely this would set Zelena off, but instead she turned away from the waitress with a blank look on her face. Archie insisted that cherry pie would suffice and Ruby left the two alone. Zelena noticed that he was reaching for her face. Before she could react, his hands were cupped against her face. She looked deep into his kind eyes... He didn't say anything, he just smiled and that was enough for Zelena. He was the kind of person who didn't have to say something aloud for you to hear it. She could hear it with her heart. _Why must he look at me in this way? _She thought to herself. Every second she spent with him made her fall for him even more. Why couldn't she overcome this... whatever it was, with the cricket. She placed her hand on Archie's hand and for what he thought was going to be an affectionate gesture, resulted in her taking his hand off her face.

"I can't do this, cricket. These outtings, this... It isn't right. I'm out eatting pie with my counselor, whilst Merida is in the arms of another and you want me to move out, but where would I stay?"

"Zelena, I feel as if you... "

"That's just it. You feel. You don't think. It's why you're a psychologist, not a real doctor!"

Zelena rushed out of the resteraunt, leaving Archie to his pie. She was running away from him. Was she that scared? He'd thought that there was something between them... Something magical. It would appear that maybe he had made a misjudgement. She had made a very valid point... Where would she stay? _With me... She could stay with me,_ Archie thought, but besides her being emotionally unstable at the moment, it was the most unethical thing he could do. I mean, offer her a bed at his apartment? What type of Psychologist would that make him? He had to be honest with himself... He was falling in love with his patient. This couldn't work. He had a responsibility and this would leave him unable to fulfill that responsibility. _Love... _he thought, _If only it wasn't so complicated._


	10. Chapter 10

**The Little Hobbit**

She rocked to and fro in the rocking chair. Zelena could've fallen asleep if baby Merida hadn't been sound asleep in her arms. She could hear Regina and Robin speak outside. Zelena tried to think of what they might be talking about, but there was no use in guessing. She was fairly sure it wasn't about her. Storybrooke had other problems now and none of them happened to be Zelena's concern. She caressed her babe's face and smiled. Her little ginger girl had the most beautiful eyes, they were blue... Just like hers. _Nothing could be more perfect... Nothing ever will be,_Zelena thought to herself.

"Can I see her?"

Zelena whirled around as the little hobbit came out from behind the bedroom door. It was only the Roland Hood. He ran over to Zelena and hid behind the rocking chair... Even around babies he was terribly shy, but Zelena found it completely adorable. After all, no one could resist the innocent little boy while he was playing in his forrest green cape. Not even Zelena. She nodded her head and Roland began to stare at Merida, completely fascinated by what he saw. He tried to tickle Merida, but the little girl was not amused and she started to cry aloud.

"Uh-oh... I'm sorry Zelena."

Roland fixated on her gaze with his wide eyes. She sighed. Zelena hadn't been feeling well these past few days. Had anyone else have upset her baby, she'd have scolded them, but little Roland had only tried to make Merida laugh.

"It's okay Roland, she's just not used to being tickled... In time she'll grow accustomed to it."

She looked up from Roland to see Regina and Robin in front of her. She sat up straight, but realized that their staring was a bit intense for her wickedness' taste. She slowly got up and laid Merida in her crib, then made her way to the dining room, leaving little Roland to wander off and be merry.

She grabbed the kettle of tea she had made earlier and poured herself a cup. She'd have offered the other some, but Regina preferred apple cider and Robin had grown accustomed to the coffee. Asking them would prove to be fruitless. She decided to take a seat in the dining room because the looks on their faces looked like a long and unwanted conversation lay ahead.

"Zelena, Doctor Hopper called. He says you've skipped two sessions... I know you don't like talking to people about your business, but Doctor Whale requires that you attend *all* of your sessions. Which means you'll have to make up-"

The wicked witch turned away as Regina continued speaking. Requirement or not, she didn't want to see the cricket anytime soon, but she knew Regina and Robin wouldn't let that happen. She would be forced to muster a sugary smile and agree to meet with him. Agreeing with them might shut the power-couple up. She laughed to herself, as they were becoming exactly like that Snow White and her Prince... Always nagging. No, she needed to refocus on Robin and Regina, who were still yakking about what she had to do. As juvenile as it was, Zelena began to roll her eyes. She noted that Regina cut her eyes at her and Robin only sighed in frustration.

"As much as I enjoy the nagging of Storybrooke's next power-couple, I really wish you would all just shut up. I don't want to see the cricket... Not today, tomorrow, or any other day.

The room fell silent and Robin and Regina looked at Zelena and then to each other

"Listen Greenie, I'm afraid you haven't got a say in the matter. I tried to get you to go on your own istead of me forcing you."

Zelena eyes began to widen and she knew what was coming next. The two menaces began to grab her by the arms so they could take her to the blasted cricket's office. She refused to move and dug her heels into the wood. Regina realized that at this rate, they would never get her to where she needed to go. Regina smirked devilishly, she wasn't above using magic to get her way, so with a whip of her hand and a puff of smoke, she magicked herself to Doctor Hopper's office. Before Zelena could realize what had happenend, she magicked her way out again and laughed... Robin paused, as he hadn't expect Regina to leave so abruptly. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her in for a kiss.

"Zelena is going to be quite mad when she returns..."

"Yeah well, she should have taken my offer wilingly... I swear she takes after my Mother. You know, we could get one of your merry men to come and look after the kids. It's been awhile since we visited the vault."

00

She walk towards the door to leave, but the cricket beat her to it. Now he stood in the way and she was really starting to become agitated not to mention the shortness of breath she felt.

"America? Land of the free... Does that not apply to Storybrooke or am I missing something?"

She looked up at the the cricket, who was a head taller than she. His eyes were soft but his brows made him look a bit distressed. Carefully, he guided her away from the door and she made her way to her seat. She looked around for some sort of way to distract herself and fixed her gaze on a vase that sat on a shelf. It was empty... Pointless to be there, but that was only one of the many things she found that was wrong with the room. It looked cozy, but perhaps too cozy for her taste. The colors seemed muted and the room was already messy from previous paper work scattered about the cricket's desk. She vaguely remembered how she used to be messy, at least until her father came at her with a belt. From then on, Zelena had been sort of a clean freak and everything she owned was carefuly organized.

"You walked out on me the other day, I thought you might like this since you never did have any..."

Zelena reverted her attention towards the cricket, who gently pushed a slice of cherry pie towards her. It was still warm, freshly baked she assumed. She had no idea what she'd eat it with... Much less, whether she wanted to accept it. Zelena felt it was more of a tactic, than a kindness. An apology that wasn't communicated verbally. Maybe he thought if she didn't accept the pie, it would mean she was still upset with him. Ugh. She found her conflicted feeling to be completely agitating. Nevertheless, she warily accepted the pie, but made no indication that she would indulge in it. The Doctor smiled to himself and she knew she was right about it being a tactic, but at least now they could get on with their session.

"How's Merida? I know she probably keep you up at all hours of the night, but she seems ike a peaceful baby. "

As if! Zelena explained that Merida was a needy baby. Only three people existed in this realm, that could keep her quiet. And two of them were probably off mooching on each other's face. Archie laughed as she explained. This family was probably the most complicated in history. Everyone was related and he was sure that not everyone was happy about it. Their family included the Golds, Charmings, Mills, and Hoods. If anyone else had seen what these families had done to each other in the past, they might not ever come back to Storybrooke. Not that anyone came anyways.

The talking continued and before they knew it, their session was over. She was glad for it too. Zelena couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. She carefully placed the pie in her arms and went to stand up to leave, as she made it to the door, she turned around. It was now or never... She could say it.

"Cricket, I... I think I-"

Zelena felt her legs give out on her and she fell to the ground. Archie rushed to her side and tried to help her up, but it was to no avail. He pressed his hand against her forehead... She felt feverish.

"No Zelena, come on stay awake... Just stay awake as long as you can. Be strong..."

He took his tweed coat off and tucked it under her head, then he rushed towards the telephone. It rang four times before someone answered.

"Hello? I need an ambulance... My patient has collapsed. She's running a high fever. Archie Hopper... Yes, at my office."

He hung up the phone and returned to Zelena, who lay still on the floor. Surely he could make her comfortable before the ambulance arrived. Carefully, he picked her up and moved her to the couch. He tried to keep her awake, but she wasn't being responsive. She only looked at him with her tired eyes. He caressed her pale face, almost in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Forbidden Fruit**

"It's TB... The test results just came back. TB is short for "Tuberculosis". It is an infection caused by bacteria. It mostly affects the lungs but can also be extra pulmonary and reach the liver, spleen and kidneys. Thankfully, the odds were in your favor."

"I can assume that I will be in this isolated room for a while? What about my Merida? She doesn't have it does she? Oh gods, please tell me she doesn't have it!"  
Doctor Whale looked away and Zelena cried out more devastatingly than she ever had before. This had hurt so much worse than when her skin had turned green with envy. To know her child was in the same position as she, almost killed her. Immediately she asked to see her daughter and Doctor Whale obliged. He called in a nurse to bring the infant in and like Zelena, she wore a hospital nightie. Zelena held her close to her heart, so she would be at peace, but Merida began to wheeze and cough. And for the first time in a very long time... Zelena used magic, to place a protection spell over Merida. Doctor Whale ran out the room, probably to call for Regina. Zelena laughed, she hadn't planned to harm her baby... Only to protect her baby from others and vice versa. She had to admit, she hadn't thought it would work... Zelena didn't have her pendant and with out it, magic was difficult to control. However this magic came from love, not from hatred. Promptly, a nurse came back to retrieve the baby and Zelena knew it was time to say goodbye. She kissed Merida's forehead and handed her to the nurse, who looked uneasy. Baby Merida began to cry as the two left the room and Zelena could feel her eyes begin to burn.

00

"Mayor Mills, we need to know what she's done to the baby. I think you'll want to come here and check it out for yourself. She used magic."

_Magic..._ Regina thought. That wasn't impossible, in fact it was very probable. She peeked into the room Zelena had been put in. The same room they had kept David Nolan in for all those years. She felt around for Robin's hand and found it. He hadn't contracted the illness and for that she was greatful. Slowly she turned around to head to the room Doctor Whale was keeping the baby in. It was almost half way across the hospital and the walk felt like it would take decades. In due time, she reached the room, but was unable to go in. She could hear little Merida coughing and only imagined what her sister had done. Now, as government, she was required to take a TB shot, but just for the sake of spreading or catching it, she placed her own protection spell on her. She slowly walked into the room and picked up Merida. She could sense the magic on her, like one could sense coffee in morning.

"No need to worry, Doctor. She hasn't harmed her in any way. If anything, she's protected you and I from her. Nothing, not even illness can get past a protection spell. Only the blood from a family can break it and I certainly won't be breaking it anytime soon."

"Mayor Mills, if this spell is keeping the TB from being passed from one to another... Will it keep the illness from becoming pulmonary?"

Regina began to think... She was byfar advanced in magic, but sometimes magic was just unpredictable... She might never know. However, she did know that Zelena had protected her others from her child for one reason. That would be so that Merida could come home and be taken care of, instead of being stuck in the hospital. _Looks like we're not all bad mothers_... Regina thought. She told Doctor Whale about what Zelena's intended purpose might be and the doctor reluctantly agreed to let her go, but only after she recieved some antibiotics. Quickly, he sent the nurse for isoniazid and rifapentine,

"That's a lot of antibiotics... is she even old enough for those?"

"The nurse and I are hoping she is. Merida is a strong baby girl, but we won't know whether this will compromise her immune system. We can only hope for the best and we'll need you or Robin to make regular trips to the hospital so we can be sure she's reacting well to the antibiotics."

Regina felt her heart drop. She was scared for the child. Surely Merida would be as stubborn as the rest of her family and pull through. No matter how she came about into the world, she deserved to live.. She deserved to thrive.

00

"I'm sorry Doctor Hopper, but I can't let you in there, even if I wanted to!"

The nurse slowly pushed him away from the door. Archie began to run his hands through his hair in frustration. Leaning up against the wall, he used it to slowly slide down on the hospital floor. _This shouldn't have happened_... Archie hung his head in defeat. If he hadn't upset her last week, this might have never happened. Doctor Whale still hadn't told him what was wrong, but then again, he wasn't family so it wasn't his business. He knew he would have to find out soon, he couldn't be her Doctor if they didn't inform him. He continued to stare at the ground, until her heard the sound of shoes coming toward him. Even then, his head was lifted only enough so he could see the shoes. With a single glance, he knew who was coming to comfort him.

"You'll need all your energy, Jiminy. The Lord knows it's been a tiresome day for you all."

Her voice purred with pity and Archie looked her in the eyes. As she slowly bent over, he noticed the nun wore a weak smile but her doe-y eyes were filled with hope. In her hand, she held a cup of what smelled like coffee and he gladly accepted it. She gestured for him to take hers as well and he did so, while she made her way to sit down beside him. He awkwardly smiled as he handed her coffee back to her and the two exchanged gratitude. Archie wasn't sure what to do in this situation, he had known her for so many years... Decades even. Still, their conversations were minimal. She was always busy with the convent and he never stopped to make time. The two sat together in silence, sipping their coffee.

"I heard the Doctor say it is tuberculosis... I am sorry, Jiminy. I know how much your patients mean to you."

Archie could feel a tear begin to form in his eye and he looked up, trying to not to let it fall. He felt Mother Superior's hand rest on his but he didn't dare flinch. Years of always being alone and he'd always held someone's hand to support them. Now, someone was supporting him. Of course, she was a nun, who's only obligation was to keep his spirits up. She was the forbidden fruit. However, it mattered not to Archie, who only longed for a someone to be close to him.

"I can't believe this is happening... Tuberculosis treatments are every week. Six months of antibiotics being pumped into her system."

"It could be worse, there could be no treatment at all."

He finally began to let himself hold her hand. However, her gloves were making his hands a little too warm. He didn't want to say anything, but the look on his face had told the nun he was feeling uncomfortable. Without a second thought, she began to take them off, exposing her petite hands. Quickly, she intertwined their hands once again. As nice a feeling as it was, Archie couldn't shrug the feeling of awkwardness... The feeling that any moment he would wake up from a dream.

"It's just, so much has happened in such a short period of time... I don't know how she's been able to make it past this month."

Archie began to feel the need to get up; He needed to go out and get some air. Archie made his way up swiftly, but perhaps too swift. His coffee splashed outside his cup and splattered on his shirt. Quickly, Mother Superior was up to her feet and pulling her hankerchief out of her coat. She dabbed his shirt lightly, praying that it would not set the stain. Thankfully, her handyworked paid off and she found herself looking into the eyes of Doctor Hopper. Both were too entranced to move, their eyes lingered. If it had never been clear before it was now... Archie's adrenaline was pumping and without thinking, he kissed her on the lips. She reciprocated and found herself lost in the moment. The kiss was perhaps the most intimate thing Archie had ever felt. Gently, he pulled himself away from her lips. It was so tempting to continue with this affair, but it was wrong. What if someone found out? Perhaps someone seen them together and had Archie's liscense pulled and Mother Superior lost her job... Even worse, what if Zelena had seen it. He cared for her so much... He knew that at least a small part of her cared about him too. They weren't together, not even close, but this kiss felt like a betrayal on Archie's part.

"I... I am so sorry. This is all my fault"

"No, Doctor Hopper... I'm afraid we both owe each other an apology. It was wrong for me to reciprocate such a gesture. I only pray this won't affect our time together."

Before Archie could answer her, she turned around and took quick steps to leave the hospital. Archie began to pace across the lobby, hoping no one had seen what had just taken place. A nurse called for him and he bolted to attention. The nurse had come to inform him to see Doctor Whale and that he could visit Zelena shortly. In only a few strides, he found himself with Doctor Whale, who brought along Regina to put a protection spell over him, before he went to visit Zelena. Finally, he would be able to go in, but not all of him could go in. No, that secret kiss... Mother Superior, they could never come into the same room as Zelena.

"Gave you quite a scare, didn't I, cricket? You're as pale as a ghost. I guess you'll be sad to know, it's not that easy to get rid of me."

Without a second thought, he rushed to her side and gave her a hug. Indeed, she had scared him and he hoped it would never happen again. He smiled at her with his blue eyes but she only rolled her eyes at him in return. Of course, he hadn't expected anything else. Zelena wasn't going to change, she was already perfect the way she was.

"Me? Rid of you? Not a chance."

**Author's Note:**

**So many secrets in this chapter! Everything is sort of in the air right now, so do forgive me. This definitely won't be the last we hear of the forbidden kiss between Archie and Mother Superior... But as for now, it's all a matter of what Zelena was going to tell Archie before she passed out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Deepest Bonds**

She couldn't believe him... How dare he do this to her? She hadn't asked for this and she didn't deserve it.

"Cricket, get that mangy mutt out of my room! How did you even get in with that beast."

Pongo barked loudly and Archie could tell he was offended by what Zelena had just said. Truth be told, he hadn't brought Pongo along before because he had a feeling the two would never get along. He was right, they both stood in the hospital room bickerring back and forth. Perhaps it would get better and the two might begin to bond. However, Archie shifted his attention back to, who was out of bed and fully clothed to go.

"I couldn't get that protection spell to work again. Imagine the horror when I had to ask my dear sis for help. She practically laughed."

Archie smiled, Zelena had spent several days in the hospital and she was already dying to get out. She hadn't seen much of Merida unless Regina or Robin stopped by to say hello at Merida's past three appointments. Her little girl was still sick, but Zelena was only happy that she was responding to the medicine and that the illness hadn't become pulmonary. Of course, Archie had warned her that she shouldn't only be focusing on Merida's help. She was just as sick, if not more! She glanced at the mirror, but quickly turned away. Doctor Whale had said the drastic amount of weight she lost after her pregnancy was most likely caused by the tuberculosis. Now, she was just as skinny as before her pregnancy; the glow she had worn on her face, was pale and decorated with tiny blue veins. Even her hair seemed to be lifeless, as it was dry and terribly messy. She must have looked like quite a fright to the others that came and visited her... Not that many did.

"Well cricket, as much as the Doctor would love to keep me in this dank place, I'd really like to leave."

"Of course! You're already signed out and Pongo and I happen to be your designated escort."

Pongo barked again and Zelena cut her eyes at the Dalmation. Archie realized that at this rate, when he made it home, it would proably be with only one of them. He wondered what he could possibly do to get those two to see eye to eye. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into his head. How had he never thought of this before? He walked swiftly, trying to make his way out of the hospital. Soon, he had to slow down... In his rush of excitement, he had left a tired Zelena a good fifteen yards behind him. Eventually she caught back up and Archie asked if she would like to ride in a wheel chair. If looks could have killed, Archie would have been dead. He should have known better than to ask if Zelena a silly question like that. He knew Zelena was perfectly capable of walking and he was just being impatient. Archie scolded himself... Of course, Archie had been scolding himself for a lot more than that lately. As if the universe had just read his thoughts, the most horrible thing happened and Archie cringed.

"Hello Zelena! It is good to see you up and about. You have been in the church's prayers. Er-hello Dr. Hopper... How are you?"

Archie looked right through Mother Superior, too afraid to stop or to say a word... Too ashamed to face reality and whatever consequences came with it.

"Oh, don't mind the cricket... He's already tried to run off and leave me. I say, does he do that to everyone?"

Zelena noted that Mother Superior quickly turned her head to Archie, as if she was trying to communicate with him telepathically. This made Zelena feel uncomfortable, so she did what any person would do in this situation... She left. No one had time for useless dilly-dally and she certainly didn't have time for those two to make failed attempts at telapathy. She was ready to be free and go out! Maybe even eat some pie... Well, maybe not pie. It seemed as if everytime she tried to eat pie, something bad always followed. She placed the thought in the corner of her mind and began to shift back to reality. Archie had finally caught up and Mother not-so Superior was inside the hospital doing who-knows-what.

"Well cricket, if it was ever any constellation to you... I think the nun wants you to enlighten her spirit, if you know what I mean."

Archie cringed at her innuendo, it was meant to be light-hearted but all it did was make Archie feel horrible. He couldn't keep going like this. It felt like he was lying to her and he figured a relationship could never be built on things like that. It would hurt Zelena too much. She had already felt so much pain. Still, he couldn't find a way to tell her... Not now.

"Um, if you'll hold on to Pongo. I think I forgot to sign something for Doctor Whale. Go ahead and head home, I know you're dying to see Merida. I'll pick up Pongo later."

With that, he placed the leash in her hands and rushed back inside. Mother Superior hadn't even moved, almost as if she had been waiting for him to come back to her. The lobby was quiet and every nurse seemed to have conveniently left the room. Still, Archie felt it risky to talk to her out in the open. He pulled her to one of the hallways and began to try to make sense of the situation, but he couldn't concentrate on a word he wanted to say. He needed to end this before somone got had kissed her first but a small part of him blamed it on her. She tried to keep eye contact, but her eyes were wandering away from his eyes and to the lips she had kissed several days before. Mother Superior never wanted this, she was against falling in love and this wasn't even love. It was pure lust of the heart. Still, she ached to be kissed again and she knew he did too. Slowly she took her gloves off, remembering last time and before he could stop her, she kissed him as passionately as she'd seen so many other couples in Storybrooke do. Entranced by her passion, he let her slowly guide him to the wall. Her hands had begun to wonder and she wanted to continue, but he pulled away. He was doing it again, silently betraying Zelena... What would she think? If she were here... Was she here? He looked to his side and seen the worst sight he could've imagined. That camel colored coat. His heart dropped, it skipped a beat and he was sure that any moment he would die.

"Please, don't mind me, Cricket. I was just coming to hand you your umbrella, it's supposed to storm. I guess you took my advice and look at Mother not-so Superior, who would've taken her for a bad girl?"

Archie removed his hands from Mother Superior and left her in the hallway so he could catch up with Zelena. She had already begun to make her way out. He grabbed her hand, but she snatched it away. He ran in front of her and stopped her, cornering her by the two walls.

"I was going to tell you and I know if you seen any of that, you know I didn't do anything."

"Obviously, Cricket and there lies the problem! You did _nothing_. You know, before I passed out... I thought I was ready, to admit that I might have these... feelings. I thought they were mutual. Was I wrong to think that, cricket? _Archie, look at me_. Was I wrong?"

Archie couldn't look her in the eye. He'd hurt her in the worst way possible and with every passing moment of silence, Zelena's heart would break a little bit more. She tried to hold in the tears, but it was no use. Hot tears began to pour down her face and she could feel her energy and the adrenaline subside. Now, all she could do was cry and she was too weak to try to run away. Not that she could run away from this. Running never worked, she would have to accept defeat. Upon hearing her cries, a nurse rushed to her side and called for another nurse to bring a wheelchair so they could escort her back to her room. Archie watched as they wheeled her away. For a few moments, he stood in silence, but on the inside, his brain and heart was screaming at him. Secrets could only cause pain... The secret hadn't even lasted a full week and it had destroyed whatever chance he had with Zelena.

00

"I knew I should've left her in the ward! This would have never happened. Robin, if I see Dr Hopper again, I swear I will leave nothing but charred remains. Boys, grab your hoodies, it's raining!"

Regina rushed out the door with Merida in hand and grabbed her coat. Roland and Henry followed behind, hopping into Regina's vehicle. Regina sat Merida in her carseat, angrily tightening the straps. Henry had seen her infuriated before, but never like this. Roland on the other hand, had never seen anything quite like it and he held on to Henry for comfort. Robin rushed out the door, closing it behind him. He hopped into the passenger seat beside Regina and grabbed her hand, before she could pull out.

"You know violence isn't the answer, Regina. Keeping her in the ward would've only made things worse. You did the right thing, but other people didn't and you can't blame yourself for that."

Regina sighed in frustration and pulled out to make her way to the hospital. She knew Robin was right but it hadn't made her less upset with the situation. Zelena was supposed to come home today and now she was back in the hospital. Merida had barely seen her mother this past week and had been crying every night. Robin's songs hadn't calmed her down and niether did the formula Regina fed her. Truth be told, everyone was tired, with everything happening in Storybrooke, Regina was hardly ever home, so when she wasn't able to take care of Merida, she'd ask Belle to baby-sit. Belle had a natural way with children and the first moment she had held Merida, the baby stopped crying. Of course, she might leave out that part whenever she talked to Zelena. She was still in that phase where she was particular about who held Merida. It was this time in a baby's life that she formed her deepest bonds. However, Regina couldn't help it when Storybrooke was in danger, which was all the time. If Zelena ever confronted her about it, she would simply remind her of that.

"Okay, we're here... Henry, Roland, I want you guys to be very careful about what you say to Zelena. She's probably won't be feeling well."

"Okay Mom..."

"Yes 'gina!"

Regina smiled as she looked at the boys... She knew they were the best anyone could ask for and to her delight, they were both hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bittersweet Apples**

"You're coming out of this hospital today, Zelena. You haven't been out in days and Doctor Whale thinks it's affecting your recovery."

Regina sighed in frustration as Zelena hadn't even made a sound of acknowledgement. It wouldn't take a doctor to tell Regina that Zelena was depressed. For days she hadn't ate anything and she had barely slept. She only stared at the wall, as if it held all the answers to her life. It had been a rough year for her... She had a baby, tried to commit suicide, been diagnosed with tuberculosis, and now she lay in the hospital with a broken heart. Regina felt a bit sorry for her sister and suddenly she got an idea.

"How about the boys and I take you out today. I'm sure Henry would love to show you his book and Roland is always asking about you."

The silence remained, but Regina wasn't about to take no for an answer. The two hadn't actually had any time to bond... Well, unless you accounted for their six week trip to Camelot, where Regina helped baby-sit her then-pregnant and cantankerous older sister. Then again, Zelena might've been more of a nuiscance then. To say they had bonded, would've been an overstatement to say the least. Nevertheless, it was time for Zelena to get out. Regina had made sure that Dr. Hopper would be unavailable and running around the entire day. Actually, he'd been running around every day as part of a personal punishment. Just because Regina wasn't the evil queen anymore, didn't mean she was going to let him get off so easily. She had seen the way Dr. Hopper had looked at her sister and she'd be damned if he was going to go through the rest of his life, without learning from this mistake.

"My milk's all dried up."

Zelena bit her lip until she tasted blood. Indeed, after all the stress and sickness she had been going through, it had dried up her mammaries. They had said breastfeeding was the most important bond between a mother and her infant child, now that bond would be broken. It depressed her, among so many other things.

"There's always formula, I'm sure she won't know the difference"

"The difference is that it won't be mine!"

With a wave of her hand, Regina magicked the clothes that had been sitting on her bedside table, onto her sister. Zelena didn't flinch nor did she give any notion that she was going to get up. Regina knew she couldn't force her sister to go anywhere, but she wouldn't let her off so easily. She went to the small closet and grabbed Zelena's camel colored jacket.

"Seriously, even _you_ know that this is an abomination of a coat"

With another flick of her wrist, she set fire to the coat. The alarms began to go off and the nurses were coming. Regina shot Zelena a smirk and she could see a sparkle of mischief in her sister's cold eyes. She threw the coat into the waste basket. By the time the nurses arrived, it would be ash. In a puff of purple magic, the two disappeared.

00

"It's 'gina and Miss 'lena!" cried an overly enthused Roland. Regina smiled at the little boy, who had already attatched himself to her thigh. He peered at Zelena and gave her a a small wave. Unbeknownst to Zelena, the little boy had fallen in love with her as well.

"Mom! You're home... Just in time, there something I need to tell you about the book-"

"Henry, where are your manners and will there ever be a day when I'm not obligated to save Storybrooke?"

Henry politely acknowledged Zelena and continued to show his mother, what he had found. Zelena wandered off to the dining room, in search of her baby Merida. As she suspected, the baby was fast asleep in her father's arms. Robin looked up, almost suprised to see Zelena, but he didn't make a noise and Merida continued to sleep soundly. Slowly, he guided the baby towards her mother, but Zelena hesitated. Once her child awoke, she would be hungry and Zelena would have nothing to feed her. Reluctantly, Zelena took Merida in her arms. The babe still made no sound and was as peaceful as Zelena had found her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelena caught a glimpse of her favorite little hobbit. He hid behind the tables, peering at baby Merida. A sneaky thing, he was... Forever fascinated by the sight of a baby, yet respectfully keeping his distance at all times. Zelena motioned for him to come a bit closer, as she had before. He quietly, yet dramatically took several steps toward her. As he looked down, he noticed not one, but two pairs of eyes were staring at him.

"Hi Merida!" He whispered, waving his small hand to and fro. Merida followed his hand with her eyes and cooed at him with much delight until she heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor. Regina and Henry had undoubtably finished their conversation and now the whole family was in the dining room. Robin made his way towards Regina, kissing her on the cheek the moment he reached her.

"Zelena and I will be taking the boys out today... I don't suppose you'd like some time to gather with your Merry Men."

"Regina, you know I wouldn't be with my Merry Men unless I had my best men with me! How about we let you two have a day out to adventure?"

Regina and Zelena both scoffed at his statement. They didn't want an adventure, in fact, it was the least thing either of them craved. The two glanced at each other, knowingly and it didn't take Robin ten seconds to realize that the Mills were silently communicating with each other, via facial expressions. _Sisters, indeed_... Robin thought as he guided Henry and Roland towards the door.

"Bye-bye 'gina! Bye Miss 'Lena!"

The sisters smiled as the little boy waved goodbye, headed to do who-knows-what with Regina's outlaw.

00

"So you're saying some fairy named_Tinkerbell _helped you find your True Love? Well if that isn't the biggest load of..."

"Oh shut up, Zelena. I was a naive little girl who enjoyed riding horses and I didn't even ask her-"

"My turn to interrupt, are you guys going to stop bickering and why do you say Tinkerbell like that? I happen to like my name, thank you very much."

Zelena held her palm to her face and sighed. The more she learned about her sister, the more she was concerned. She couldn't believe that she used magic to try to find her "True Love" how preposterous... That was cheating! However, her day out with her sister (and Tinkerbell) was going very well and she was starting to feel a bit better. Zelena stared blandly at the lasagna placed before her. "Sister, do I really deserve this sort of treatment?" Regina flicked her wrist and the lasagna manifested into a sweet treat. A cupcake. Zelena thought back to when she was growing up... They were too poor for these delicacies. Not that her father would allow them anyways. She picked up her fork to dig into the small treat, but stopped mid-bite as she seen the worst sight yet. Mother Superior and the Cricket coming in for a bite to eat.

"What's wrong?" asked an overly-curious Tinkerbell.

"I'll be right back. Zelena. No magic."

"Of course, sister!"

She watched as Doctor Hopper pulled a seat for the nun. Subtly, Zelena used magic to move the stool a bit to the left. As if she'd pass up an oppurtunity to cause mayhem... It just wasn't her style.

**I haven't updated in ages and I apologise! I've been working, plus chiropractor appointments and everything has gone so quickly my head has started to spin. Anyways, as promised... I gave you Mills sister family bonding time. Also, since OUAT has went in a completely different direction, I've decided to forget the whole Camelot and Underworld mayhem and focus on Storybrooke... Thinking about having a cameo of another Mills... You can probably guess who, but if you would like a cameo, let me know in your review. Don't forget to fav/follow... I'll try to start updating more frequently again!**


End file.
